The Mysterious Portrait
by Obliterating June
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru finds a mysterious new portrait of Rin, the human girl, who first taught him compassion.
1. Mysterious Portrait

Lord Sesshomaru strolled gracefully through a small shopping district in -what was now known as- modern Tokyo, ignoring everything around him until his golden eyes caught sight of a ghost from his past. He gazed at the painting, recognizing the woman in the portrait. Trouble was, the woman he had known died four hundred and eighteen years ago and the painting was new. Death had, for the third and final time, claimed her brilliant soul in old age.

His dearest Rin had passed away peacefully beside him in his half-brother's village. He had brought her back there when she became too old to travel anymore. Rin had become a beautiful, educated woman, companion, and warrior in her travels with him. By the time she had reached her thirties, she had essentially become his equal. Well, as equal as a human could be to a demon of his caliber.

She had never married, content to travel with her Lord, learning all that he could teach her, and exploring as much of Japan as she could with him. So why had a new portrait of her surfaced? He had made sure to keep any and all records of her hidden at his estate, along with all records of his half-brother, the Shikon Miko, the Yokai Taijiya, and the monk. The group's nekomata and kitsune kit lived with him at his estate after his half-brother passed away. The children of his half-brother and Shikon Miko divided their efforts to help protect their parents village as well as the slowly re-growing Yokai Taijiya village.

Lord Sesshomaru kept a close eye on both villages and his relatives, even as history caused the demon kind to be forced into hiding. Thus why he kept their records hidden. The fact that someone had a portrait of his dear Rin and had published it angered him greatly. No one defied him. He had accumulated a great deal of wealth over the past five hundred years and that wealth helped keep himself and the rest of the demon race safe. Over time he had also earned his title of Lord of the West. He, as well as Koga and two other high-ranking demons, united the demon nation. It was the only way to survive the ever-growing human population.

Walking into the store that displayed the portrait of Rin, Lord Sesshomaru examined and inquired about it before purchasing it. The person who sold it to the shopkeeper gave no name and left no signature on the painting. Though, according to the shop keeper, it was the only portrait that was known of. Having gained no further information, he quickly made his way back to his estate.

He wasn't expecting to find her there, waiting for him and looking just as she had at the prime of her life when he finally recognized her as his equal. It wasn't every day that anyone saw the great Daiyokai staring wide-eyed in shock. If he hadn't been known as an expressionless, ice-hearted demon who could kill with one strike, it might have been comical. There his dearest Rin was, watching him and smiling that sweet smile of hers that first melted his heart and taught him compassion.

Was she real though or was he finally losing his mind?


	2. A Gift from the Kami

Rin waited patiently as her Lord circled and examined her, certain that he was making sure it wasn't a trick being played on him by the red-haired kitsune that lived with him. She had met the kitsune when she first arrived at the estate. The kitsune was almost as tall as Sesshomaru and had five tails now. To say the kitsune was surprised was an understatement. She left him at the front gate speechless as she made her way into the, for lack of a better description, castle that resided on the expansive property.

Due to the task the Kami and the Inu no Taisho had for her, they returned her to Earth with her memories fully intact, including her time in the afterlife. She had enjoyed her time with Sesshomaru's father. They had watched Sesshomaru and discussed him extensively during her time in the afterlife. Toga had often thanked her for teaching his stubbornly cold son compassion.

Watching the still young lord now, she understood why it was so important for her to come back. Though he had realized his full potential in power, he had yet to realize his full potential as the Lord of the West. So it was her task to help him realize his potential and become a truly great lord. In return she would be allowed stay with Sesshomaru for the rest of his life span, to have the same health, and healing abilities. She had the chance to spend her forever with her Lord Sesshomaru, and to help him become all that he was meant to be only sweetened the deal in her brown eyes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short but it just seemed fitting to end it there.


End file.
